Whuzzap, Final Fantasy Seven, Whuzzap?!
by Yuffie-chan
Summary: Hehe, one night at the 7th Heaven bar Cloud gets a new CD and Reno wants to kereoke! X)


WHUZZAP FIANL FANTASY WHUZZAP?!  
By Mousie/Yuffie-Chan  
  
One Day At The 7th Heaven Bar...  
  
Reno:Damnit, Teef, can't we listen to something *hic* better?  
Tifa:No.  
Reno:Why?  
Tifa:Because this is all I have!  
Reno:Why?  
Yuffie:Oh just shut up x.x  
Rude:Yeah, man, BSB rules...  
Elena:....(slaps her forehead)godpleasehelpme...  
Cloud:Tifa I just got a new CD! (runs in and then slips on a mopped area of the bar that was still wet and the CD goes flying)  
Reno:(catches the CD) Huh? Sir Mix A Lot?  
Cloud:(getting up) Yeah!  
Yuffie:But that's from the REAL world! How did you get that?!  
Cloud:I found it at this news stand... some dude sold it to me for 2000 gil..  
Tifa:Cloud-kun! You payed *2000* gil for a CD!  
Reno:Well! This is more like it! (pops the CD in)  
Song:WHUZZAP DALLAS WHUZZAP!? WHUZZAP DALLAS WHUZZAP?! JUMP DALLAS! JUMP ON IT! JUMP ON IT! JUMP ON IT!  
Yuffie:Whoa! (turns it off) What the hell is Dallas??  
Reno:Dunno..  
Tifa:^^ lets remake the song!  
Cloud:How do we do that? O. We'll be sued!  
Tifa:Well.. umm..  
Rude:Whoa! (is holding the CD) There's a kereoke track too! *hic*  
Elena:FINALLY we'll get to have some fun! ^^  
Reno:Elena just have a drink!  
Elena:Eww sorry but I like a martini better then that junk!  
Reno:But the booze is *hic* good! .  
Tifa:Eheh, Elena just ignore him o.o;;  
Elena:Gotcha...  
Reno:(presses several button on the CD player)  
Rude:Hey, man, what are you doing?!  
Reno:Trying to change tracks..  
Cloud:RENO DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!!  
--KABOOM!--  
Tifa:...my cd player ;.;  
Song:WHUZZAP MIDGAR! WHUZZAP?!  
Reno:!!  
Tifa:O.o you pressed the "Final Fantasizer" button! x.x; you idiot!  
Reno:Eheh (turns to the kereoke version)  
Yuffie:Let's go! X)  
(Song starts)  
Reno:Whuzzap Midgar, Whuzzap?! Whuzzap Midgar, whuzzap?! Jump Midgar! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Yuffie:Whuzzap Wutai, Whuzzap?! Whuzzap Wutai, whuzzap?! Wutai, Yo! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Cloud:Whuzzap SOLDIER Whuzzap?! Whuzzap SOLDIER Whuzzap?! SOLDIER! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Tifa:Whuzzap Nibel, Whuzzap?! Whuzzap Nibel Whuzzap?! JUMP! Nibel! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Cloud:Welcome to the Midgar Bar  
Big B, 7 Heaven  
Let mr. sexes flex this lexus  
And this where the SOLDIERs play  
They battle with my team from Costa  
Del Sol  
Now I'm from the old slums  
But I likes my huge sword  
So I'm calling up an old groove  
And I'm a brother with a gut  
So, hello Tifa, can ya take us out to your bar  
And don't forget about Nibelheim  
The last time I went thru  
I took three broads home  
And much love love to the brothers in SOLDIER  
And the crater, too  
I'm flossin in Midgar  
A state that's as big as hell  
And I spot two bad ass girls in a tercel  
They said what's up (were going to Mideel)  
And I said giddy up, U-turn  
Rude:Whuzzap ShinRa, Whuzzap?! Whuzzap ShinRa Whuzzap? Jump ShinRa! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Cloud:Whuzzap, Rocket, whuzzap?! Whuzzap, Rocket, whuzzap?! Rocket Town, yo! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Elena:Whuzzap, Junon whuzzap?! Whuzzap, Junon Whuzzap?! Go Junon, Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Yuffie:Whuzzap, Turk man, whuzzap?! Whuzzap Turk Man, Whuzzap?! Reno-kun! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Reno:Welcome to the grand tour  
It's a 105 in the shade  
And I'm sippin on a lemonade  
Costel Del Sol-a puts the heat up on ya  
I should warn ya  
The girls as fine as Wutai (winks at Yuffie)  
Speaking of Wutai  
Check your mack daddy  
Hes got game, and knocks dames from Inn-way to the Valley  
And I can pull'em on a TJ border  
I even knock mr. G's daughter  
And come on up to the Mid-Sector  
Where it's legal to gamble, and hoing is too  
The kinda city I could run wit  
Junon-yo na vi dad, I love it  
Back to the highway, now  
Double up my grits  
And Coast-town giving po po fits  
Chasing the skirts like a playa supposed ta  
Come on peeps roasta (ho, ho, ho... Ooh lord)  
Tifa:Whuzzap Sector 6, whuzzap?! Whuzzap Sector 6, whuzzap?! Sector 6! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Cloud:Whuzzap bartender, whuzzap?! Whuzzap bartender, whuzzap?! Yo, Tifa! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Elena:Whuzzap, Tseng-sama! Whuzzap? Whuzzap Tseng-sama, whuzzap?! Go T-Zeng! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Rude:Whuzzap, Rufus, whuzzap?! Whuzzap Rufus! Whuzzap?! Go vice-prez! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Cloud:Coming thru the new valley  
Meteor summer, Mideel, so lets go  
Calling up my homeboy Daddy Cid   
(Aiy Cid, what's up with the girls in RT)  
And Cid got the situation handled  
We gonna stack up six deep  
And ride to Icicle  
To the Great Glacier  
Calling up Magic Vince, we rolls in about eleven  
The gut getta gotta good ol' nine  
The next dat I gotta mash to the Nibelheim  
I get G'd like I wanna in Del Sol-o  
You undastand me, I put that on my grammie  
And swing on up to the Cosmo Canyon  
Around Reddy, I'm dialing up Tiffany(Tifa)  
She got me polished like chrome  
Sittin on a throne  
I'm wore out know, I'm going home (Ooh lord)  
Mousie(the author):(jumps in)Whuzzap, KC whuzzap! Whuzzap KC whuzzap! Go Kaycie! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Reno: heee~eeey! This is our song!  
Mousie:XP nyea nyea  
Yuffie:(sigh)  
Mousie:Whuzzap, Lina whuzzap! Whuzzap, Lina, whuzzap! LinaChanny! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Cloud:(swipes the kereoke mic away from her and kicks her out of the bar)  
Mousie:O.o ompf!x.x;  
Cloud:Whuzzap FF-Net, whuzzap?! Whuzzap FF-Net, whuzzap?! Fanfiction! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Reno:Whuzzap FF whuzzap?! Whuzzap FF whuzzap?! Fantasy! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Yuffie:Whuzzap South Corel, whuzzap?! Whuzzap South Corel, whuzzap?! South Corel! Jump on it! Jump on it, Jump on it!  
Tifa:Whuzzap Sephy, whuzzap?! Whuzzap Sephy, whuzzap?! Sephiroth! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Rude:Whuzzap Sector 1, whuzzap?! Whuzzap Sector 1, whuzzap?! Sector 1! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
Elena:Whuzzap, Sector 7, whuzzap?! Whuzzap Sector 7, whuzzap?! Sector 7! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!  
(Song ends)  
  
Reno:Whooo-eee! What was FUN! (passes out on the bar)  
Tifa:OO;; ;; damnit somone pry him outta here!  
Rude:zzzzzzz...  
Elena:whoa! don't look at me!  
Cloud:Yuffie, pry Reno's drunk ass outta here o.o;;  
Yuffie:No way, if he wakes up and I'm carrying him he'll--  
Tifa:Okay okay, just do it anyway! o.o;  
Yuffie:(grumbles and walks out, dragging Reno's limp body)  
  
(outside)  
Mousie:Geh..X.x(climbs outta the trash can)  
Yuffie:EEYAAH!! (jumps back)  
Mousie:o.o sorry didn't mean to scare ya...  
Reno:(snort) huh? (sees his position and smirks)  
Yuffie:Oh gawd...  
Mousie:^^ I'll leave you two alone now.. Tootles! (scampers off)  
Reno:(Takes Yuffie in his arms and sweeps her off her feet)  
Yuffie:Put me down!!!  
Reno:As soon as we to my apartment, babe (winks)  
Yuffie:(sighs) this is gunna be a looong night -.-'  
  
THE END!! o.o;;  
  
----  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA! o.o Beware of my psycho stories x.x; Anyway, how did you like this one, peeps?! I'll post some more stories like this in the near future, but first, tell me what you think! ^^ Please review! Me very appreciate it! X)  
---- 


End file.
